


Walking dead second chance

by Butlerheather93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butlerheather93/pseuds/Butlerheather93
Summary: When Rick and his apocalypse family that he grew to care about started dying, he thought he'd never have the chance to see them again. That was until he sacrifice himself for the greater good and woke up at home just month before the outbreak began.Sacrifice will be made for the greater good and choices will have to be made, as those that remember come together for a new chance at life.Can those that traveled back do what is needed to help those that didn't make it before or will they all still be doomed to fail.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Back at the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After destroying the bridge Rick wakes up months from it happening again and reunites with his son as they start a little planning.

As the years rolled on , one thing kept them going for everyone still left standing ; hope , the hope of things getting better someday.

But it didn't get better for any of them.

After the death of their learder six years eariler those of them who remained of the Atlanta group had split from each other.

Daryl disappeared on a search for their learder in the hopes he survived the explosion that day , and might somehow still be out there.

If he wasn't alive Daryl was determined to bring back his body.

When he finally return , a whole knew set of problems followed.

A group even more dangerous then Negan came out of the shadows , and yet again they were at war.

It was a war they had lost.

Rick inhaled than exhaled gasping for air as a cough escaped his throat , causing pain to form behind his eyelids.

His throat felt dry and chest tight , which had made it more difficult with each breath he takes while he had attempted to calm himself down.

Ricks blue eyes shot opened and scan the room he's in.

A room that he has not seen in a decade.

His mind flashed with memories of things that at one point should not have been possible.

He remembered the hungry eyes of the walker swarm and smell of rotting death following.

Rick could still remembered standing on that bridge as walkers swarmed.His family standing just below at the bank of the rushing river.

A swarm of walkers in front of him , the Colt Python in one hand while the other holds pressure down on an injury that is likely going to kill him any way.

He knew one thing-the walkers couldn't be allowed to cross or it's going to be an end for Hilltop.

A swarm this big would just tear right on through.

As soon as a walker knocked a box of dynamite over Rick knew what he's got to do , and by being close as is meant only one thing ; he's not coming back.

It's the end of the line for him.

Rick remembered pulling the triger and knew he'd hit the target since the explosion sent him flying.

Then after hitting the water everything want black.

A realization hits him like a title wave.He wasn't dead like he is suppose to be , but instead Rick had woken in a bed once shared with his wife.

Rick sat up pulled the sheets back to reveal unbroken skin right where he recalled being soaked in blood at.

Another image flashed in his mind , at this very new realization ; his family is alive.That for some reason someone has given him a second chance.

From the dim early morning sunlight , Rick could see an outline of a dresser and door to the bathroom.He could see the figure of Lori sleeping.

It's been half a decade since he last slept beside her but he could still recognize her figure anywhere.

Rick muttered Lori name , the wife he hadn't seen in nearly six years.

Now he had the chance to change her fate aswell as everyone that couldn't be saved before.

If he'd known what he knew now , when he woke up in that hospital , Rick would have done things much differently.

He'd start with grabbing whatever supplies he could from the hospital , along with supplies from town.

Rick would of done so many things differently , if he merely been given this chance long ago.

With that thought , Rick slipped out of bed

It felt very odd to him since it had been rare for them to find things , such as soft bedding after everything starts going completely to hell.

Rick look at his nightstand , where the calender they kept sat.The date read April 5th.If calculations were right then it's four months before everything began.

His mind ran with the possibilities.

This much time he could get prepared for it.

With this much preparation time , Rick could gather alot of supplies or even perhaps build a safer place everyone can live.

But he wondered how long it'll last , cause during the apocalypse knowhwere is really truly safe.From their experience safety had never lasted. 

It always had been walkers or someone who threaten everyone safety.

As he got ready for the day Rick allowed his mind to linger on the old timeline , thinking of places they'ed stayed and could be perfect to make home again.

Shane was right at first , the quarry had been a good idea cause of water and wildlife around but it hardly gave any protection.

Even the farm had made them susceptible to walker attacks.Hershel place would of been perfect had he created a fence that could hold around the land.

With the prison it was home.

Judith had been born there , it was the perfect safe heaven with fences , walls and plenty of room they can all be very comfortable living in again.

Alexander , Hilltop and the Kingdom had came to his mind.They had know clue of what dangers really can come knocking at their front gate.

Rick wouldn't take the group their unless they had know other choice. 

It would be to long of trip to try taking anyway.

Besides if the group stayed in Atlanta they'ed have a good chance of Negan never finding them , so going on a trip to Alexander would be only a last resort.

But how to save them from all their former deaths is the thing.

Rick thought to himself as he started out the door so all his pacing didn't wake Lori.

On his way to the kitchen , he thought of various people he'd need to save this time around.

Even though he'll save those he can cause it's who he is now.Rick may knowlonger trust people , as most of any survivors were worse after the world ended.

But he knew Carl was right , there was still good people that had deserved being saved.

It was cause of Siddiq , hilltop gained a new medical resident and show Rick that his son sacrfice had not completely been in vain.

Good people could still be found out there.

Rick rubbed his temples in irritation.He will have to find a notebook to use to write in so his plans were completely ready , and on paper for when it's time.

As well as writing down names of everyone he could recall from over the years.

But deep down Rick hopes others in the group are going to remember , cause if they don't things will only be even alot harder for him.

Stopping at the door , Rick turned back to look at Lori and her currently flat stomach.He tried recalling back on their old timeline , thinking about the time frame.

If his calculations were right then Judith should be born around the end of the year.

Thats Unless she was born early.

Rick wondered how Lori never realized she was even pregnant till after shit hit the fan.

He wonder if a part of her not realizeing had been from the stress of him being shot , landing in that stupid coma and the world beginning to end.

Eaither way they'ed have to make sure everything is ready for when Judith arrived.

As he finally made it into the hall way , a familiar yet excited voice he could never forget called to him.

When he turned , Rick had came face to face with his son for the first time since saying goodbye.

It had been a good two years since last lay'd eyes on his son.But the Carl he's looking at now was not that smart eighteen year old boy he buried.

That eighteen year old boy died from a walker bite.

This son is the twelve year old from the beginning.

Rick kneeled down , opened his arms to allow Carl to run into them and within seconds he felt that familar feeling that is his son heartbeat.

 _I'm sorry dad_ Carl cried , as his memory of what had happened had finally overcame him.

He remembered pulling that trigger and ending his life so his father wouldn't have to , once he'd made sure he said goodbye to Michonne and Rick.

Since he already said goodbye to those he cared for as they sat underground.

But his father and Michonne , they meant the most so he wanted their goodbyes to be longer.

Now though , after dying for what should have been the last time Carl couldn't be any happier then to be safely curled in his father arms again.

 _I'm so sorry_ Carl told him with teary blue eyes as he pulled away from his father , as his hold loosened a little on Rick shirt.

At his son words a sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach ; Carl remember.Out of everyone , Rick is really starting to wish his son didn't have memories.

Carl shouldn't have to live with knowing he died from a bite.

But at the same time Rick felt glade that he's not the only one that remembered.Which gave him some bit of hope on others having memories aswell.

 _we're going to be okay this time_ Rick promised as he ran a thumb over each of his eyes to take away Carl tears thats falling.

Carl snifled , nodded then eyes his dad _what are we going to do_ he ask worried.

With a smile Rick told him they were going to do not a thing until after breakfast.

He was hungry , tired and all Rick wanted was to eat as much as he could before the world ended again.

Cause they both knew theres going to be days the group will be having to go hungry.

Carl agreed , and followed his dad downstairs to their old kitchen for breakfast.

It didn't take them long to find where everything was located at , even after the decade it's been since the father and son last stepped into their old home.

 _do you think the others will remember_ Carl asked as he sat in one of the chairs , while his dad opens the cabinets to take out two glasses and plate's.

Rick let out a sigh , he wanted to tell Carl he didn't really know.That deep down he's hoping that they aren't going to have carry the burden.

 _we can only hope Carl_ he replied as the room turn to silence for a while until the doorbell broke it.

Standing the two shared a look.They knew it wasn't Shane , since he'd just walk in without knocking yet alone ring their doorbell.

Rick took lead , and Carl followed behind both having only one thought _who could be at the door this early in the morning._

outskirts of Atlanta - two hours earlier.

Daryl awoken in a cold sweat from something that felt like a nightmare , as he remembered losing his sight on Judith and Negan among the fighting.

He hoped Negan had found them a way out and had survived the attack.But he couldn't worry about it for the time being , cause Daryl needs to find Rick.

Had to see if he remembered , so they could start on getting plans together and build the group again.

Daryl step out of the room of the little two bedroom apartment he shared with his brother , almost a full decade ago.

Merle was sitting where he always did , in front of the TV watching whatever was on.

 _about time you got up little brother_ Merle implied.

Daryl didn't replied , but instead head for the door and began to leave already knowing it was a long drive to King county from where they are.

He had intended to leave his brother behind , but as soon as he reach the truck Merle had also followed just behind him.

 _off to see officer friendly_ he asked surprising Daryl on the spot , cause out of anyone remembering he didn't stop to think his brother would be one of them.

Again he didn't respond to his brother.He just got in and started the truck , as Merle took the passenger seat.

As silence filled the truck , Daryl started wishing he had taken the motorcycle instead of his truck so at least Merle would of stayed behind. 

_So little brother, tell me what happened after my death_ Merle ask as they drove farther out of Atlanta.

Their destination : Kings county.

Thinking for a moment , gathering his thoughts. 

Daryl braced himself gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles started turning white , as he began on the day he'd found him a walker.

How the governor attack the prison , and they chased him away.

Daryl explained how after the attack a few of them had gone after them.

When they arrived only to find out the grovernor had left the town to survive on their own , Rick took who had been left back with them.

 _Michonne and I track him for a while_ Daryl admitted as he told him that the trail had gone cold and he'd stop searching , had given up.

Holding back tears he told Merle how a sickness swept throughout the prison , when the governor returned.

That it left the group split for a while.

Merle shakes his head _I'm going to kill him before this starts_ he vowed.

 _their a few others we need to find aswell_ Daryl added as he explained how after Beth been kidnapped he'd found another group , had joined them.

But it wasn't till later he found out they were tracking Rick , Carl and Michonne wanting to kill them for the death of one of their own.

 _they tried to rape Carl_ he confessed.

Daryl told him Rick bit Joe throat out to save Carl and group.That the next morning , Rick had called him his brother and they continued on to terminus.

He admitted that at first it looked real , until they had found out the group eat those who refused to follow set rules.

They found the rest of their group there , along with a few new friends.

Daryl explained how Carol help them escape and had taken them back to reunite with Judith.

 _she lived up to her nicknamed_ Merle had implied as he thought back to when he'd finally joined them at the prison.

Judith had only been a baby then , and in the world of the dead walking around was know place for a baby.

He didn't think Judith would last if she was outside of the prison walls , her crying would have a whole group of walkers coming after them.

 _I didn't name her little-ass killer for nothing_ Daryl told him as he thought about the little girl he had always sworen to protect , and would do so again.

He'd die for her , Carl and Rick if it meant they all are safe and lived to keep fighting another day.

After a few minutes Daryl want on.He told his brother how him and Carol had spotted the same looking car that kidnapped Beth.

So they followed the car back to Atlanta only to find out it was cops who had taken her , and were hiding Beth along with others in some hospital.

Daryl had let tears slip from his eyes at that memory.

He told him of the trade Rick had managed to get her and Carol back.That it all want south when the leader demaned the boy Beth help escape back.

As the tears fell Daryl told him how Beth stabbed the leader and had been shot in the head for it.

That he shot the leader for killing Beth.

 _I carried her dead body out of there_ he confessed.

All this information that Merle was taking in was turning him speechless.

Daryl could tell by the look in his older brother face.

 _There's more isn't there_ Merle ask.

Daryl let out a sight and nodded , before he told his brother how Rick thought they should making a big journey.

That he wanted to honor Beth and take Noah home.

But when they finally arrived Noah family was dead.

After they took Noah home , they moved on and had ended up in a place called Alexander near DC.

It was a place made of people who had know idea of the dangers out there , cause they lived behind walls since almost the beginning of the outbreak.

Merle sigh and shacks his head , if it's one thing you don't wont to do when the dead start walking was to stay lock behind walls ; without being out there first.

It made them feel safe and that made them weak. 

Which is something they couldn't be in the new world thats coming.

Daryl laughing brough Merle out of his thoughts to listen.He explained that just a year after arriving in Alexandra all hell broke lose.

More communities were found , one was worse then even the governor.

Shaking his head Daryl could still see the night that Glenn head was bashed in by Negan bat.

Daryl explained how Negan , the leader killed Glenn using a bat that was covered with barbed wire right in front of his wife.

Merle eyes want wide _what a asshole, how many did we lose cause of him_ He asked

Daryl took a second before responding , telling him how Carl had been their biggest lost but had died a honored one.

He told Merle how Carl fought threw the pain , and fever to save Alexandra in the end.

Merle was shock to hear of Carl last stand as he died from a walker bite , the kid came along away.

He grew from the scared kid that he meet back at the quarry to a strong boy who knew , the new world isn't for kids.

That he needed to grow up if he wanted to survive.

After taking a few seconds to comprehend what he just finished saying , Daryl told him how Rick cause of Carl kept Negan alive and in a jail cell.

Rick had followed two years later , leaving him and Carol all that was left from the quarry group.

Daryl had explained how he left for a while , to be on his own and look for Rick body.But after six years of looking he returned without one to bury.

He even told Merle another group declared war not to long after he came back , they lost that one only for them to end up waking up back here.

Merle was quiet for a while as silence broke over the cab of the truck again.

Both trying to gather their thoughts together as they finally drove out of Atlanta , and closer towards Rick home town.

Grimes home - two hours later

Rick spied out one of the windows over looking the porch , and smiled when he saw who was standing right outside the door.

Seeing the Dixon brothers had only given him more hope of others remembering aswell.

He nodded to Carl , and mouthed for him to get the door wanting to see the look on his son face when Carl realized who is standing right outside.

Carl reach for the door handle throwing it open within a second , hoping whoever is behind their door isn't a threat cause he's unarmed at the moment. 

But yet again he doubts his dad would aloud him to open it if by some chance they were a threat.

When the door was fully open and Carl saw just who it was waiting a smile appeared , one that Rick never thought he'd get to see again.

 _Daryl , Merle_ he greated surprise to see both Dixion brothers standing in front of him.Then without any real warning he's being pulled into a hug by Daryl.

Clearly the youngest brother is glade to see him alive again , concidering everything that started to happen on the day they last saw each other.

 _Good to see you kid_ Daryl told him as Carl tried to pull away from the embrace he's in.Only for Daryl hold on him to tighten.

Carl squirmed trying to get away , as he told Daryl it's starting to get hard for him to breath now.Before he'd asured him he's not going anywhere any time soon.

Not this time anyway.

Which is the truth , Carl didn't plan on going out again cause of a stupid bite.He was knowlonger some little scared kid that couldn't protect himself.

He knew in a world like they faced ; theres no more time for kid stuff , running and surviving is the only real things anyone had time for in that world.

Carl wouldn't be that reckless teenager like before.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick wakes up after his death back in his old home , his wife Lori asleep beside him.

Rick inhaled than exhaled violently, a ragged cough escaped from his throat as red hot pain flared beneath his closed eyelids.

His throat and chest felt tight, finding it difficult for him to breath. Getting tighter with each breath he tried to take, as he attempted to calm himself down.

Ricks blue eyes shot opened and scan the room he was in. 

His mind was flashing with memories of things that shouldn’t have been possible. The hungry dead eyes and horrible smell , rotting death surrounding those dead things. 

Their growls and moans of hunger echoed in his mind. The screams and cries of innocent people being torn apart by them, as they were devoured by those things rang in his ears.

 _Walkers_ Rick murmured, as the name came to him in an abrupt flash of sudden insight.

The memory of how he died came to the front of his mind, so then how did he find himself back in his old house with his wife laying beside him?.

His hand pressed down to the unbroken skin at his right side, just a couple inches above his hip, near the bottom of his rib cage. Rick could still recall the warm blood, the coppery scent of it, as it oozed steadily out of the hole in his side.

Another mental image flashed in his mind, at the realization.

 _I died_ he muttered, his sharp blue eyes scanned the room again. He had awoken in a room that he barely recognized. It was dark inside the room, a gloomy kind of blackness that encased everything, but not like when he had died.

Before he had died, the world had been a pitch black shadow without a flashlight or candle. This darkness was a near shadowy blackness like one would find in the sunlight.

A dim streak of yellowish colored light coming from the drapes, had allowed him to see the outlines of a dresser, the door to what could be the bathroom or closet, and a long wooden chest at the foot of the bed.

From the dim lighting, he recognize the figure of Lori. It had been a long half decade since he had slept next to her, but he could still recognize her figure anywhere.

Rick muttered Lori name, the wife he hadn't seen in nearly six years.

 _What the fuck is going on?_ Rick ask himself in a harsh whisper as he tried to figure out why he was looking at his dead wife.

A wife who should be dead just like him.

He shouldn’t be seeing her alive and well. He shouldn’t be breathing right now either. Being in a room he hasn’t seen in eight years, he didn’t know how all this was possible.

Rick remembered dying after blowing the bridge, he remembered Daryl calling his name. This he knew without a doubt. What he had experienced, that had not been a hallucination, and he was very familiar with hallucinations by now. 

He'd had them after Lori death.

With what he had gone through, that had been no dream or hallucination, it had been real as he was now.

 _So why am I waking up beside my wife?_ Rick ask himself again as he looked around the room. He could only assume that he was in his old home before the apocalypse business happened, if he was in bed beside Lori.

As he finally realized that all of this was real and he was really back in the beginning, Rick started to ask himself Did anyone else know what was going to happen? Or was it just him?.

The names of everyone he meet and considered family came to the front of his mind.

Would they remember as well?

At that thought, Rick slipped out of the bed. It was an odd sensation, feeling such warm and soft bedding against his skin. It had been a rare occurrence to find something like that after it all want to hell.

Rick look at his nightstand, a small little calendar sat on it. The date read March 5th. If his calculations were right then it was exactly three months before it would all begin. His mind ran with the possibilities.

With that much time, perhaps he could become better prepared for the outbreak. With this much preparation time, he’d be able to gather quite a bit of supplies and perhaps even build a safe location for everyone to live.

Though how long would it be safe for? He wondered to himself. Cause in the apocalypse knowwhwere was truly safe. From his experience the sense of safety never lasted long. 

Something or someone always threatened that safety. It was most seen problem in the new world that lay infront of them. Though if it wasn't people fighting over location.

Then there was the overall threat of walker herds becoming to big.

Rick mind wondered back to the old timeline, back to when he arrived at their first camp. Though the quarry at the time was a good idea, with all the water and wildlife around, it was still to close to the city. 

His mind drifted farther as he remembered finding the farm and meeting Hershel an his family. The farm would of been the perfect place if it was more protected. 

The groups next spot and what they thought would of been home was the prison. Judith had been born there, it was the perfect safe heaven, fences and walls an plenty of room for everyone. 

Then there was Alexander their final trip they took as a group and Carl final resting place. Those people were to isolated, didn't know what it was like out on the road. Rick wouldn't take the group their unless they had know other choice. 

It would be to long of trip to try a take any way.

If they stayed in Atlanta they'ed have a better chance of Negan never finding them , so Alexander would be only a last resort.

So now how would he keep them all safe and save them from their former deaths? Rick wondered again as he sat carefully on the side of the bed.

As he sat there, Rick thought over various people that could have use in the group. 

There was electricians, if he got a hold of solar panels. There was hunters, doctors and nurses, engineers, construction workers, plumbers, scientists, teachers, dentists, and soldiers, among others.

He’d save those he could, even if they didn’t have usefulness. It was just who he was. He may not trust people, as they were the worst after the world essentially ended, but he knew there was still some good people that deserved saving.

That was the scarficed Carl made back then, his son still thought that there was good people out there worth saving. He died saving someone he thought deserved to live, Carl was right he did deserve the chance. 

It was cause of Siddiq that hilltop gained a medical resident. He showed Rick that his son death meant something, that good people could still be found in the danger of the new world. Carl did right in the end. 


	3. A father an son reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Carl finally reunite for the first time since his son death.

Rick rubbed his temples in irritation.

He would have to find something to write in to come up with a plan for what he should do. As well as writing down the names of everyone he could recall over the last eight years.

Rick hoped there was others out there that would remembered , otherwise it would be a hell of a lot harder to make anyone believe him.

Then a cold rush of air grazed his skin startling him as the loud sound of the air conditioner turning on dragged him from his thoughts. He wasn’t used to the sounds of electricity anymore , having been away from it for so long.

Rick had been so consumed with his contemplating that he had forgotten , had let his guard down.

He had to stop being so careless. While it was safe now it wouldn’t always be soon enough. The group was going to need Rick at the top of his game , ready to lead them.

Turning back to look at Lori and her currently flat stomach. _Hmm_ he hummed in thought as he assessed the the time frame.

If his calculations were right then Judith should be born around the end of the year.

That was Unless she was born early.

Rick wondered if Lori had been one of those woman who just hadn’t realized she was pregnant? With the stress of him being shot, falling into a coma, and then the apocalypse happening, could she have just not realized? 

Eaither way they have to make sure everything was ready for when Judith arrived.

Finally, Rick stood and got dress for the day before making his way out of the bedroom. When he made it into the hall way , a familiar voice that he could never forget called out to him.

Turning around, the Sheriff deputy looked at his son with surprise.

 _Carl_ Rick muttered, his blue eyes look at his son in amazement. It had been a good two years since he had last been able to lay eyes on Carl. But the son he was looking at now was know longer the eighteen year old boy.

That eighteen year old boy had died from a walker bite.

The son standing infront of him was the twelve year old from the beginning of the apocalypse. 

Rick reached out and pulled him into a hug. Feeling the warmth and heartbeat of his son, his boy that he had lost to a bite. 

_Carl_ Rick muttered again as he sheded the tears that feel from his eyes. His forehead rested upon his son’s head, as Carl’s face rested against his father’s chest.

Carl also cried tears of happiness. Along with other conflicting emotions at seeing his father again. 

The last thing he remembered , was pulling the trigger and putting a bullet in his head after saying goodbye to his father an Michonne.

Since he had gotten to say his goodbyes to everyone else before hand. The two who meant the most to him he got his goodbyes with longer. Seeing his father again , after what should have been the last time , was amazing.

Though he had many things to say , the only thing at the time he could muster up was _It wasn’t a nightmare was is it?._

muttering rhetorically into his father's shirt.

 _What we experienced...it really happened_ Carl also asked with teary blue eyes as he pulled away from his father.

His fist loosened from Rick’s shirt , while his dad’s hands gripped Carl’s shoulder firmly.

A sinking feeling settled in the pit of Rick’s stomach at his sons words. If there was one thing he wished for , it was that Carl didn’t have to remember what they went through.

But at the same time Rick felt glade he wasn't the only one that remembered. It gave him hope that others would remember as well, make it easier on him.

With Carl’s death, Rick had realize that he hadn’t been there for him as much as he should of, and that thought killed him. To realize he had caused such a distance between them. 

He was going to change, if this was his second chance, he was going to be there for Carl. 

_Come on Carl, let’s head downstairs so we don’t wake your mom up_ he muttered in a wishper.

As quietly as they could, so not to wake Lori the two of them made their way to the kitchen.

It didn't take Rick long to find where everything was located at in the kitchen.

 _What are we going to do dad?_ Carl asked his dad as he took a seat, while Rick poured two glasses of orange juice for the both of them.

Rick placed the glass infront of Carl then took a seat as well, _I've got a few idea, besides if we remember then chances are others will as well._ He responded with what he hoped would be the truth.

Rick just hoped deep down that him an Carl wouldn't be the only ones that new what was getting ready to happen in the next few months.

The room turn to silence for a while until Carl broke it.

 _Dad...I’m so sorry for the way I treated you._ His son whispered in a shaky voice.

He look like he could split apart at the seams at any given moment. His blue eyes burned , his eyesight blurred with tears again as he looked across the counter at his father.

His mind went through all the ways he had treated him. He had blamed his father for everything, and that blame had turned to resentment, anger, and at times hate.

Tears slid slowly down Carl’s cheeks again as a sob escaped from chapped lips. His shoulders shook with his cries as he fully began to comprehend everything that was about to begin.

He'd have to go threw the heartache of what the new world would bring all over again.

Rick saddened by how his son felt got to his feet and made his way over to the distraught boy. Pulling him into a tight hug, Carl fingers want to grip on to his fathers shirt as he cried.

It had been a long time since he’d allowed himself to cry, and in the comfort of his father’s arms once again, he did just that. His father didn’t even try to console him with false hope, as it would be pointless. 

But he did hold his son, his strong presence reminding Carl that no matter what, his father would be there for him and would always forgive him.

That much Rick new, from now on he would be there whenever Carl needed him.

He promised himself that he would never let anything come between the two of them again.

Rick waited till Carl cries died down before pulling away from him. His son once blue eyes were now bloodshot from all the crying.

Rubbing Carl remaing tears away , Rick gave him a comforting smile.

 _thing are going to be different now Carl I promise_ he sight before looking him dead in the eye _but remember there can be know more kid stuff , which means know more crying._

Carl new his father was right in the new world there was know time to do stuff a kid would do. He'd have be on gaurd twenty-four seven , being ready to run at a moment notice.

He nodded , there would be know more crying from now on.


	4. Others begin to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Others begin to remember the events of their past and start planning for their new chance.

Lori had awoken to the other side of the bed that belonged to her husband, empty and know longer warm.

Meaning he was already up for the day and if it was not for the nightmare she just had.

Lori wouldn't have realize Rick wasn't in bed.

 _Was it all real_ She ask herself getting up from the bed and getting dress for the day.

Touching her flat stomach.

She had died in that nightmare.

But now as she thought about it more her nightmare scared her.

If it was really real then she was already pregnant.

She need to go see her doctor in the next few days to find out. So she made a mentle note for herself.

 _Deep breaths_ she told herself over an over again to calm her breathing and catch her breath.

It was the last thing she needed , a on going panic attack.

Finally calm enough. Lori got out of bed , and made her way to the dresder to get clothes for the day so she could make her way to kitchen ; hopes that Rick was already in there.

 _Rick_ she called out as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

 _in the kitchen_ another yell sounded from the direction of where their kitchen was located.

Lori sigh , and checking that her breathing was still under control. She took the last few steps down the stairs and turn for the kitchen.

It didn't take long to remember where in the house it was.

When she finally entered , Lori was surprised that he wasn't alone ; Carl was seated at the table, with clear evidence of tears on his face.

 _It wasn't a dream was it, the walkers, my death_ Lori asked.

But the clear silence was all she needed for her to realize ; it was no nightmare , dead really did start walking. An she had died for their child.

 _How long ago since you last saw me_ she demanded trying to break their silence.

Rick looked up at Lori and sigh _almost a decade_ was all she had gotten.

It caused Lori knees to buckle and she feel into the chair beside Carl.

Meanwhile as Lori started to reconnect with her family , Hershel and his two girls had woken from the same nightmare.

Hershel was determined to save his family this time around , by doing so had forbidden everyone not to go anywhere of the farm alone.

Beth and Maggie knew why their father had done it.

After what happened to their family the last time.

 _Another thing , as of now everyone carries_ _at all times_ there father demanded.

The girls watch as their father placed a bag on their dinning table. Which held , knives and a hand guns.

Maggie an Beth each took one of the hand guns and holsters , along with knives for themselves.

Their mother and brother were still not grasping the danger that was only a few month away and refused to take even a knife.

 _What about the others , if we remember others more an likely will as well_ Beth voice.

Hershel smiled _those that remembered are probably all ready on their way as we speak , but I already plan to contact Rick soon_ he replied back.

He just hoped that they weren't the only ones out there that new what was getting ready to start.

Hershel hope he was right and those in the group who remembered would be on their.

The farm would offer them safty for a while , and a place to regroup and plan.

 _Hershel this is crazy, it was just some nightmare and the three of you are panicking over nothing_ his wife voiced and his son voiceing his mind not far behind her.

Sighting _Annette_ _it was not a nightmare, what me, Beth and Maggie dreamt was real and you need to understand that everything we know is about to be non existent_ he responded back.

Which was why he already had plans forming in the back of his mind , places that they could make safe and butchering the cattle for meat were just some of the few things. 

_Now for the love of god will you arm yourself_ he ask handing Annette a knife from the bag.

Though she didn't like the idea, Annette finally caved and took the knife from Hershel , Shawn followed in his mother actions.

Finally Hershel was able to let out a tired sigh. With his family armed and able to protect themselves, he retreated to a quiet area to make a few calls.

As Hershel made his calls a few hours away close to Atlanta the Dixion's have also woken with memories of the other timeline.

 _We need to find Rick see if he remembers , so we can_ _start building the group together_ Daryl spoke as him and Merle gather what they knew would come to be handy.

Merle drug stash, guns and what ammo they had.

Along with all their hunting knives , Daryl crossbow.

They gathered what clothes that they could.

loaded the bike and stuff in Merle truck and took off.

They both knew they would never return , to the small two bedroom apartment they shared.

Daryl was OK with that , it wasnt home to him anymore.

The apartment hadn't been home for him in a long time , his home was wherever the group lay'd their heads at night.

Silence filled the truck for over an hour before anyone decided to talk and break it.

 _So little brother, tell me what happened after my death_ Merle ask as he drove farther out of Atlanta.

Their destination : Kings county.

Thinking for a moment , gathering his thoughts. 

Daryl braced himself for what he was about to tell Merle , of the future that befell them once he was gone.

He told him how the governor had killed Andrea and took off. That him and Michonne track him but the trail want cold.

Holding back tears he want on to tell Merle of the sickness that followed. That the governor return had led the group split. How they didn't know who was dead or alive.

 _Wait he cut off Hershel head with Michonne sword_ Daryl nodded _right in front of Beth an Maggie._

Merle shakes his head.

Daryl tells him how they all managed to find each other again. That they were join by knew friends.

He told his brother of Beth kidnapping by cops who were hidding in one of the hospitals in Atlanta.

Daryl had let tears slip from his eyes at that memory.

He told him of the trade Rick had managed to get her and Carol back. How thing all want south when the leader wanted the boy Beth help escape back.

Sighting _Beth stabbed her an she got shot in the head for it_ he finished.

All this information that Merle was takin in was turning him speechless.

Daryl could tell by the look in his older brother face.

 _There's more isn't there_ Merle ask.

Daryl nodded. So he to Merle how they all ended up in a place call Alexandra , which wasn't far from DC.

That those people had know idea what was out there , cause they lived behind walls since it had started.

Merle sigh and shacks his head , if it's one thing you don't wont to do when the dead start walking was to lock yourself away behind walls ; without being out there first.

It made them feel safe and that made them weak. 

Weak was something that they couldn't be in the new world that was coming.

Daryl laughing brough Merle out of his thoughts to listen. He explained that just a year after arriving in Alexandra all hell broke lose. That they found even more communities , and one was worse then what the governor had been.

Shaking his head Daryl could still see the night that Glenn head was bashed in by Negan bat.

_We lost Glenn to the groups leader, bashed Glenn head in with a baseball bat till there was nothing left._

Merle eyes want wide _and he did it in front of Glenn pragant wife_ Daryl nodded

 _Maggie almost lost the baby_ he responded

Merle shakes his head _what a asshole, how many did we lose cause of him_ He asked

Daryl took a second before responding. He told him of how the biggest lost had been Carl , but that the kid had died a honored one.

He told Merle how Carl fought threw the pain and fever , and saved Alexandra in the end.

Merle was shock to hear of Carl last stand as he died from a walker bite , the kid came along away.

He grew from the scared kid he meet at the quarry to a strong young boy that knew in the new world there is know time to be a kid.

Taking a second to comprehend what he had just finished saying Daryl told him how the war ended and of Ricks death.

Merle was quiet for a while as silence broke over the cab of the truck again.

They both tried to gather their thoughts together as they finally drove out of Atlanta an closer to Rick old place.


End file.
